


Avenged Sevenfold One-Shot #1

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: AU - Brian has a twin but their not related, F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier





	Avenged Sevenfold One-Shot #1

¡Avenged Sevenfold! One-Shot

"Are you sure you're not Syn's twin?" Jimmy asked gapping at the female replica of his best friend. Syn & Skyye looked at each other up, & down before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Nah, she's my friend, & last time I checked I don't have a fifteen year old sister," Syn said past his laughter. Matt, Zacky, & Johnny all entered the room gasping. They eyes flitzing back & forth between them. Skyye & Syn had the same deep brown eyes, same sharp features including Syn's high cheekbones, their skin both well tanned & their right nostil pierced with a small silver loop. They both were also well muscled without being too muscly, it flatered their lean builds more. Besides height, & age difference, their hair was also different. Syn's in his normal spikes, & Skyye's shaved on the sides, & the hair going down the middle of her face. She also sported snake bites.

"Sup guys, I'm Skyye, Synyster's-"

"Sister?" Zacky blurted out, but quickly made up for it by shaking her hand.

"Nope, I'm his friend. I assume you're Zacky, correct me if I'm wrong?" She questioned as he released her hand finally. Zacky nodded, "You're Matt, & you're Johnny?" Matt smiled & hugged her, Johnny shook her hand as well.

"You gonna be our new roadie?" Jimmy asked as he directed her to the kitchen. Skyye gave Syn a pleading look, he returned it with a skeptical one.

"Please Brian! I'll behave, & help with shit!" She begged, & tugged lightly on his shirt. Brian had his arms crossed over his chest, watching Jimmy get down on his knees & soundlessly plead, he even had his hands clasped together.

"Fine-" Brian was about to set ground rules but Skyye threw her arms around him before he could start. Jimmy hugged both of them, picking them up & swinging them around.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Both Rev & Skyye chanted. Brian wriggled away leaving Jimmy, & Skyye hugging. Matt nudged Zacky, giving him a wink. Zacky then nudged Johnny who was already smiling, all three leaving Brian dumbfounded.

"Looks like we're gonna be spending a lot of time together," Jimmy whispered into her ear. Skyye shivered but nodded, she leaned away to look him in the eye. His blue sparkling, & dark with want.

"A lot of time together babe," she murmured & pressed her lips to him. Jimmy always went light-headed when he kissed her, he loved how plush her lips were, & the cool metal of her piercings. When he first met her without Brian knowing he was weirded out he found her attractive, it was weird she resembled Brian. She wasn't ugly, neither was Syn he would admit. He just found it weird.

"I love you Skyye," Jimmy said puting down the teen. She smiled up at him, & interlaced their fingers. Syn swore he was about to have a heart attack. He saw Zacky & them laughing quietly... or trying to.

"What... the... fuck..." Brian trailed off repeatedly. The couple smiled sheepishly at their friend.

"Brian, I met Skyye here around the same time you did. We obviously liked each other & started dating, you never asked," Jimmy said with a shrugged, & wrapped his arms around Skyye.

"You didn't tell me... neither did you," Syn said trying to wrap his mind around the idea of two of his close friends dating.

"As previously said, you never asked. So we never told Brian," Skyye reminded. Syn looked at Matt, Zacky, & Johnny.

"You knew too?" He asked.

"Well yea, & no. As in yes we knew he was dating someone..." Johnny began.

"But no as in, we didn't know it was Skyye he was dating," Matt continued.

"That's why when we came over we were shocked to see her here. Jimmy told us he was bringing over his girlfriend," Zacky added thoughtfully.

"I knew he was bringing his girlfriend over, but you said you were picking up Skyye since I gave you her... & you didn't bring another gir- oh my god I'm a fucking idiot!" Syn said & face palmed. Skyye patted his back.

"It's okay, we love you regardless," she said making a smile appear on Syn's all too serious face. He hugged her.

"I am happy for you, you found a great guy. One I know I won't have to beat his ass for hurting you," Syn said honestly. "Or at least I hope." He added.

"How could you think- to such a nice- Syn, I thought you knew me!" Jimmy said falsely offended. Both Skyye & Syn snorted in amusement. Skyye stood besides her twin.

"I hope you know he wouldn't hurt me," she murmured lowly as Jimmy teased Johnny on his height. "I have faith & love on him, more than he, them, you, & I even know." Skyye said dreamily. Syn kissed her head. Jimmy made grabby hands for Skyye & she went to him, all of them heading into the livingroom. Except Syn. 'She has more faith, & love in my friend, more than we'll ever know,' he thought.

"I know the feeling Skyye, I know the feeling..." Syn murmured sadly. He loved a girl he could never have. Syn sighed, picked up his beer, & proceeded into the livingroom, puting on a fake smile as he had done since he met Skyye four months ago...


End file.
